


Hearts

by LucidDreaming



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, post ep 70
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreaming/pseuds/LucidDreaming
Summary: He wanted a tea, got a lover instead, how nice is that?





	

**Author's Note:**

> WHATS THAT? ITS ME! METEOR-FALLING INTO A NEW FANDOM AND INTO A NEW SHIP
> 
> also its like 1.15 am so all the typos and grammer issues and all that shit that might happen is blamed on the time
> 
> So here, fluff

Coming back from the dead, as it turns out, isn’t as kind on the body as one might think. Breathing still burns and his joints are aching whether he is standing or lying down. There is a constant throbbing in his head, like his brain isn’t quite sure why it’s working again. Also, he muses, being shot to death isn’t probably helping him get any better any faster.

Which reminds him, he still needs a change of clothes, or atleast to mend the ones he has. They are still riddled with bullet holes and dried blood. He should be sleeping and he knows that. But he has to make sure all of his guns are working and he has to take a deeper look at Animus.

After a couple of hours he decides a tea would be nice before he sleeps. Oh yes, a tea would be amazing. He could feel his bones warm just from the thought of it. He gets up with proper effort and makes his way to the kitchen. He’s not sure if Scanlan’s servants know how to make a tea, or if they do the possibility of drinking a chicken-tea is not very…he’s perfectly okay with making his own tea.

Walking down the hall he noticed that one of the doors is open. Spending some time in Scanlan’s mansion, he know that, unless someone opens it, the doors are always closed. Which means there is someone in that door.

He silently walks in, peeking in through the crack to see back of a head with dark hair with feathers. Vex. He sighs and stands as straight as he can without actually hurting himself and pushes the door open.

“Vex, darling?” he calls out. Her head snaps up and she turns to him, brows raised high. He slowly walks in, if she hadn’t noticed him then she she must have been stuck in her head. Walking closer, he sees Fenthras in her hands. Oh, she had been definetely thinking.

“Oh, I didn’t hear you come.” She smiles and pats the empty side of the couch. “You should be sleeping.”

“I should be.” He agrees. “Thought I would make some tea before I go to bed, saw the door was open.” He shrugs.

“Ah, tea does sound lovely. Maybe I’ll drink some too.” She replies, not looking him in the eye. Percy, however, keeps looking at her.

“It wasn’t your fault.” He says.

“I should have tried harder.” She mutters, dropping the non-chalant act she had mere seconds ago.

“I don’t think it would have changed anything.” He says, knowing how harsh it actually is. “Ripley is –was-“ he corrects himself, smiling a little, “a smart woman. I should’ve known it was a trap the second she told us to stop.”

“It doesn’t change the fact that you died, Percy.” She says, shaking her head.

“It really doesn’t.” He holds her hand and feels her freeze. “But you brought me back." he says and Vex goes even more silent.

"You killed her. Saundor made a huge talk about giving you means to protect others but…I remember every single part of that conversation in that tree, Darling, and…” he smiles a bit, “I know manupilation when I see it.”

Percy waits for her response but she keeps looking down at her lap, where Fenthras currently rests, along with his hand. When she doesn’t reply after a couple beat of silence, he decides to continue.

“For all we know he would have taken your heart literally out of your chest.” He deadpans, staring at Scanlan’s portrait on the wall. He had to admit, it was a fine piece of art. He feels her hands on his and turns back at her. She’s still not looking up but it’s an improvement.

“You remember the conversation I had with Saundor, right?” she asks.

“Yes.” He answers and holds her hand tighter. Anything to make her feel more comfortable.

“Um-“ she sits straight, eyes downcast on the bow. “Uh-remember, th-the part with my heart?”

“The part where he asked for it or the part you refused to give it to him?"

“The part I said it belongs to someone else?”

Oh, he does. How can he not. He remembers her saying it and pulling her bow, remembers trying to not think much of it, not when they were fighting a scorned tree. “I do.” He says, heart beating so hard he fears she might hear it.

“Well.” She licks her lips and turns to him, fear in her eyes no matter how tall she tried to stay. “It belongs to you.” She whispers.

It takes Percy a moment to process the confession. Surely, it does not mean what he thinks it does. But it does. She just said it, outloud, to him. So unless he were having a post-resurrection fever dream…

Before him, Vex’ahlia, darling dear Vex’ahlia, is biting her lower lip, trying to show no weakness. He lets out a huff of laughter and shakes his head.

“Thank Gods because mine has belonged to you for quite some time now.” He says and it’s her turn to stare.

“Wait-What?” she tilts her head, brows inched together.

“I love you.” He simply says, smiling deeply

. Vex lets out a shocked laugh, not sure what to do other than to shake her head. They stare at eachother in disbelief for a while, smiling like two idiots. She pushes herself of the couch and Fenthras clatters to the ground as she throws her arms around Percy’s neck, not quite straddling him but most definitely on top of him. He ignores his aching joints –his aching everything to be honest- and hugs her back.

"I love you too." she whispers in his ear.

She pulls back after what feels like eternity, looking at him with tears in her eyes. Can’t be having that now, can they?

“So,” he says, as charming as ever, “Tea?”

She grins, radiating happiness, "Tea sounds absoloutely wonderful, love."


End file.
